This application is for renewal of the Duke AIDS International Training and Research Program (AITRP) from the Forgarty International Center of the National Institutes of Health of the United States for five years of support beginning in August 2007. The Duke AITRP is founded on a formal collaboration between Duke University and the Kilimanjaro Christian Medical Centre (KCMC) in Moshi and others in the Kilimanjaro Region of Tanzania. In the next five years, the Duke AITRP will continue to 1.) focus on research issues that address the Tanzanian health priorities;2.) foster short, medium and long-term trainees contingent upon, in part, the needs of the overall program;3.) recruit new faculty to serve as research mentors with diverse areas of expertise;4.) enhance our record of scientific productivity with an emphasis on trainee productivity;5.) successfully compete for NIH and other grants so as to provide relevant research projects for scientific training. Our success in research and research training in the last cycle of support is attributed to the synergy established between an invested leadership at KCMC and Duke , the extraordinary number and diversity of research grants and research training opportunities from the NIH and elsewhere, the commitment of the Duke University's Global Health Institute and the Department of Medicine, the Hubert/Yeargan Center for Global Health at Duke, other university collaborators and industry and the exceptional talent pool of trainees available at KCMC to take advantage of the research training opportunities. It is our intention to continue our alignment with these contributors to our success and to enhance the breadth of inquiry to accomplish our overall goal to improve the health of the Tanzanian people through "Research with Service."